


A Healthy Dose Of

by cathstar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has a little trouble with his bodily noises and Italy decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Dose Of

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written on May 13, 2009 and posted in the Axis Powers Hetalia group somewhere lurking around the internet. I just never got the chance to post it up here, okay?
> 
> Summary: Ludwig has some stomach problems.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, in no way, profit from writing fanfiction. APH respectfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Intestinal sounds were not meant to be heard. In fact, who knew they made any noise at all? Ludwig clutched his stomach; it was acting up again. 'What have I eaten? Was anything spoiled in Arthur's cooking?'

Ludwig decided to sit down until the noises subsided. It was embarrassing for him to endure this. Ludwig, the - There it was again. Ludwig bit back the urge to yell at his own body. 'Stupid food. Stupid stomach, why can't you digest properly?'

His answer was clear and the bathroom awaited.

Ludwig came back feeling a little refreshed, his bowels emptied and no sound appeared to be -

"Ludwig!"

The blonde turned to see Feleciano running up to him with a bag. "What is it?" he called out.

"I-I heard," Feleciano panted, "I heard of your little 'problem'. You know..." Feleciano pointed to his stomach. "Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle."

Ludwig flushed a deep red. "I have no idea what you're tal-"

"Oh, don't be so ashamed." Feleciano waved his hand. "Here, take this. It'll help."

Ludwig cautiously took the bag from Feleciano's hand. "W-What's -" he paused. "Pasta? Feleciano, I don't need - " Ludwig tried to give back the bag. "Pasta, at a time like this?"

Feleciano laughed. "Don't worry. It's pasta with fiber!"

"Fiber?"

"Yes, wheat pasta with the most delicious tomato sauce Antonio made with his own tomatoes. Just thinking about the sauce makes me…mmmh." Feleciano stared at the bag.

"Well, I for one -" Ludwig stopped. "Ahem, F-Feleciano, w-would you- ah, do you mind-" Ludwig gestured to the bag. "Like to...?"

"I though you would never ask!" Feleciano promptly took the bag from Ludwig. "Now, I packed you a lot of pasta, so there's plenty to share."


End file.
